1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a precision sower. More particularly it relates to a precision sower which has the capability of sowing seeds in rows parallel to the direction of travel of the sower as well as parallel rows perpendicular to the direction of travel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Precision sowers are used primarily for sowing seeds in seed beds. It will be appreciated that in order to achieve optimum use of such seed beds seeds should be sown singularly and in rows whereby they are aligned parallel to one another, both longitudinally and laterally.
It is an object of this invention to go some way towards achieving this desideratum or at least to offer the public a useful choice.